


The Last One

by MuseofDeduction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseofDeduction/pseuds/MuseofDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were the Marauders. We were a family, we were troublemakers, pranksters, creators of the Marauders Map. What happened to us? War tore apart our family. War destroyed us. We weren't ready for this... A oneshot from Remus' POV about being the last Marauder</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nothing to get you writing than some Marauders angst, right? (Old fic from my other account)

This is it. I'm the only one that's left.

James is gone. As I look at the Veil flutter, I know that Sirius is gone as well. Peter. . .Peter was dead the day he betrayed us. Now I'm the only one left, the only  ** _true_**  Marauder left.

I think back to the times when we were together, when we were happy, the casualties of war not yet known to us. The pranks, the full moons, Quidditch matches, creating the map, chasing after the girl. We were so happy back then.

James 'Prongs' Potter. You were arrogant, egocentric, but you were also kind, forgiving, and a great friend. You stood by me even when you knew my secret. Instead of abandoning me, you sought a way in which you could help me. You were confident, strong. The only thing that could take you down was laughter.  _Where did those days go?_

You always enjoyed the pranks we pulled, you were at home in the sky, playing Quidditch. Becoming captain didn't help your ego, and that was one of the things standing in your way to the girl you kept pining for. Yet you won her over, once you grew up and became a mature man. You were too young to die, you had Lily, you had Harry, you had so much to live for. You died to protect your family, and I only wish I had a chance to say goodbye.

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black. Where do I begin? You were nothing like your family, and proved everyone wrong. You were reckless, a bit too over-confident, but you were loyal, trustworthy, and had your heart in the right place. You stayed by my side as well. You enjoyed our pranks even more than James. You had your demons, your life was unfair, but you overcame every obstacle thrown at you. Your Animagus was a dog, which suited you perfectly. At Hogwarts, you shined as bright as the star you were named after, and after that, you shined even brighter. But even stars fade.

You survived twelve years in Azkaban, kept your sanity, but it had changed you. If James was here, he would notice too. The bark-like laugh you laughed was quieter. You were slower to laugh than you did in school.  _What had Azkaban done to you? What had happened to that energetic, lively person I knew?_  I never thought you would be next. Turns out your past demons came back to kill you. Bellatrix killed you, but she wasn't able to wipe the laugh from your face. So you died laughing, just like you always did at school.

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew. I don't have much to say about you when I hear of your death except  _why?_  Why did you betray our friends, why did you send Sirius to Azkaban, why did you ruin so many lives? Why did you turn on us? I feel a twinge of sadness when I hear of your death, but it dies quickly, remembering what you've done to us.

We were the Marauders. We were a family, we were troublemakers, pranksters, creators of the Marauders Map. What happened to us?

War tore apart our family. War destroyed us. We weren't ready for this, and I feel pity for all these kids, not children, but too young to be fighting a war like this.

I'm fighting a battle at Hogwarts, hopefully the last one, and I remember our times here. Roaming the grounds during full moons, pulling pranks at all times of day, sneaking around the castle at night. How I wish those times could come back.

I'm the only one left. Wondering where it all went wrong.

I am the last Marauder.  _And even the last have to fall._

They were the Marauders. And now they are all gone.

_Mischief Managed._

 


End file.
